


Psych Ward

by xovercastx



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Schizophrenia, trigger warning for cutting, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xovercastx/pseuds/xovercastx
Summary: Patrick struggles with an eating disorder, so his family sends him to a psychiatric hospital. There he meets the people who will change his life, and perhaps he will find true love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Finally starting a new series. Trigger warnings in the tags. Disclaimer: I am not romanticizing mental illness. I understand that they are something that no one wants to have and they shouldn't be treated lightly. I use them to describe my characters.

“Cmon Patrick. You need to eat.”

“I said I'm not hungry!”

Patrick pushed his tray off the table. His head fell into his hands.

“I fucking hate it here! I want to go home!” He cried.

His nurse, Lily, scrambled to pick up his food. She finally gathered it all and tossed it away, but she wasn't giving up.

Not two minutes later she returned with a new plate.

“Eat.”  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
It's been a month and three weeks since he entered this hell. His mother brought him in because he hadn't been eating and he lost a ton of weight. Patrick scoffed, “Not like anyone else would notice.”

They labeled him as anorexic and brought him to the mental hospital. Which was really a certain wing on the third floor of a regular hospital. Didn't matter though, it was still shit. 

He had to eat three huge meals and a bunch of snacks each day. His nurse would sit with him for hours making sure he cleaned his plate. Patrick couldn't even go to the bathroom on his own. It was locked, and he had to ring an alarm so that someone would come in with him. To make sure he wasn't throwing up or something. It was truly humiliating. This wasn't a life he wanted to live…

Patrick didn't leave his room often. Sure there were other people next door and down the halls, but he could never be bothered. They say he's too weak anyway, but that's just a load of crap.  
Nevertheless the doctors help him up and walk him around. 

He has heard some speculation that a new inmate--- or patient rather, was coming this afternoon. And Patrick's room was the only one with another empty bed. 

“Are you excited?” Lily asked. Her voice had a forced tone to it.

“Why would I be? Just someone else to not be friends with.” 

“Maybe it would do you some good to make friends. You may be staying here for a while.”

They said Patrick showed signs of “other problems.” Besides this so called eating disorder, he's being watched for severe depression and anger disorders.

“Yeah? Well I don't give a flying fuck.” He snapped back.

Lily stopped folding up the boy’s clothes. She turned and stared him down, her piercing blue eyes burning into his.

“Watch it, Stump.”

He turned to face the TV and ignored her until she left. Once he was alone he tried sitting up to stare out the window. After several minutes of pulling himself up, he was able to get a good view of the ocean.

Patrick longed to go swimming in it one day. Maybe going fishing, or being in a boat. If he ever got out of here, that's the first place he'd go.

He must’ve been watching the waves crash for a good hour. Lily stood in the doorway with his lunch. Patrick sighed and collapsed back into the bed. With a pout on his face, he opened the tray of food in front of him.

A turkey sandwich with a bag of chips, an apple, and chocolate pudding. A can of soda on the side.

“Patrick, if you eat half of everything, I’ll walk you down to the commons room. Your new roommate is in there, and I think it would be great for you two to get acquainted.”

He groaned in response. In the end he only had a bite of his sandwich and a few chips, but Lily took him anyway. She pulled out his walker and he took it reluctantly. His feet dragged on the tile floor as he went down the hall. She turned him into the room and walked him to a couch.

Surrounding him were five boys he’d never seen before. On the love seat next to him were two of them. They were sitting very close together, almost snuggling. The one had blue paint across his eyes, and his friend had yellow. They wore different but similar t-shirts with the name of a band across the chest.

In a chair a few feet away was a very colorful character. His hair was dyed cherry blossom pink and his eyes were smudged with black eyeshadow. He seemed to shake a little every time someone spoke. 

Then next to him was a scary looking kid. He had black paint on his hands and neck, with small smudges on his jaw. He sported a bright red beanie that covered his smoky eyes. 

Finally there was his roommate. He was a ghostly figure, seemed scared of his own shadow! His arms, neck, and face were covered in thick red gauges. A sticker on his jacket revealed his name to be Pete.

Patrick sat among them awkwardly. Lily walked off and left them all to themselves.

“Hey!” Called the blue paint boy. “Welcome to the party. I’m Ryan.”

“Brendon.” Spoke the boy next to him.  
“I’m J-J-Joshhhh.” Said cherry blossom.

“Blurry-TYLER! I AM TYLER!” Shouted the red hat.

“And that’s Pete.” Ryan started. “He doesn’t talk… At all. But that’s ok.”

Pete’s lips curled into a brief smile. It faded as quickly as it appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the characters and why they're where they are :P

After a few minutes, Patrick began to loosen up. He learned that they were all around his age, and why they were all in.

Ryan hallucinated things. Terrifying, awful, horrid things. He didn’t sleep, didn’t eat, didn’t do much of anything. The only person who truly felt safe with was Brendon.

Brendon was perfect for comforting Ryan at night. He had terrible insomnia, where he would go days without sleep. His mind just couldn’t calm down. Ever. He suffered severe depression, where he was constantly on a suicide watch. There was always something going on in his head.

Josh’s anxiety tore him to shreds. He couldn’t function without this place keeping him sane. His thoughts tortured him. Dragged him through hell each day. Finally he couldn’t stop thinking, and attempted suicide to kill his mind. Luckily he survived and was brought here.

Tyler heard voices. From what Patrick gathered one was named Blurry. Tyler described him as a maniac who wanted him to do violent things, some of which he did. He sobbed into Josh and screamed at Blurry to stop whenever he brought him up.

Pete. Pete’s story was a tragic one.

His mother died when he was young and he was raised by his father. When Patrick tried asking him, Pete just shook. Rocked back and forth in his seat. He wouldn’t dare speak a word of what happened at his house. He couldn’t anyway! Ryan said Pete’s father killed himself a few days ago, and they found a terrified, cut up, mute boy living upstairs. They brought him here.

“Why are you here, Patrick?” Brendon questioned.

The boy gulped and tried to prepare his response. “I uh.. I don’t- They say I don’t eat enough.”  
They all stared at him sympathetically. Patrick slouched back in his chair and grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt nervously.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with me though.” He spoke, breaking the silence. “I just… I don’t know.”

“That’s ok.” Tyler replied. “That’s why we’re here, right?”

“I guess.”

The boys talked for a while about their interests. They rambled about all the things they would do if they weren’t here. Together they fantasized about the day they’d walk through those doors and never come back in.

Would that day ever come?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry these are so short! I'm going to try making them longer

“Curfew!” Called a group of nurses. They entered the room and walked the roommates off in pairs. Ryan and Brendon went down one hall, Josh and Tyler down another, and Pete and Patrick down the third.

Pete looked at his feet as he walked into the room. His belongings were neatly placed around the room and his bed had fresh sheets folded on the mattress. He grabbed a quilt and went into the bed without changing. The rough surface of the naked mattress visibly pained the boy. He whimpered and began rubbing his legs gently.

“Peter? Can we make your bed for you? The sheets are a lot softer on the bed.”

He grunted in response and slowly crawled out of the bed. Patrick hadn’t even noticed Lily trying to get him to his own bed.

She lifted the frail boy onto it, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. She propped up his pillow and wished him a goodnight.

Pete had been helped into bed as well. His nurse, Jon, put on the sheets and gave him sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, so that his already damaged skin wouldn’t hurt more. Pete’s eyes glossed over as he rested onto his pillow.

“Pete?” Patrick said when everyone else left the room.

“Mhmm?”

“What shows do you like to watch? I’ll scroll through the channels, and you can make a noise when you find something you like, ok?”

“Mmm.”

Patrick began shuffling through the channels. Pete hadn’t made a peep until a show featuring Green Day popped up.”

“Yes. This.”

The other boy stared back in awe. He could actually talk! He really wanted to watch this. Patrick didn’t even know what to reply. He finally said, 

“You spoke! I’m so proud of you!”

Pete coughed dryly. He smiled a sweet grin and turned over in his bed so that he faced Patrick. 

“I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update a few times a week.


End file.
